Oerth
| cluster = | satellites = Kule Raenei Liga (sun) The Grinder Edill Gnibile Conatha Ginsel Borka Greela The Specter | satellite of = | day length = | year length = | demonym = Oerthian, Oerthly | population = | usethe = | usein = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = }} Oerth ( }} ) was a planet located in the center of Greyspace, a crystal sphere located in the Prime Material Plane. History In the mid‒14 century DR, Jewely Carseah and Marcus of the Waters were sent as emissaries from Oerth to the Rock of Bral to discuss the threat of invasion the Vodoni Empire posed to the crystal spheres of Realmspace, Greyspace, and Krynnspace, in the early stages of the War of the Spheres. The meeting marked the formation of the Free Space Alliance. Inhabitants Oerth was home to prominent wizards such as Bigby, Drawmij, Tenser, and Mordenkainen whose spells were well known on Toril. Mordenkainen was an acquaintance of Elminster's; the two had met on numerous occasions at Ed Greenwood's house on Earth to exchange spells and lore.In the "Wizards Three" series in Dragon Magazine. See Further Reading below. Mordenkainen, when he had newly mastered interplanar travel, used to visit Waterdeep with some regularity. When Harkle Harpell entered into an unorthodox contest of wizardry with the Sea Sprite's wizard Robillard, Harkle and Robillard mentioned a number of Oerthly wizards, including Bigby, Melf, Otiluke, and Tenser. In particular, Robillard regarded Bigby as one of the most powerful and impressive wizards of all time, on any world. The Oerthly bard Gwydiesin of the Cranes also chatted with Elminster on occasion. Both Elminster and Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun spent time on Oerth, and Elminster suspected that Khelben Arunsun the Younger settled there to begin a life away from the elder Khelben. Appendix Relative Time The year 1371 DR appears to be equivalent to 591 in the Common Year (CY) timeline used in parts of Oerth, assuming the Forgotten Realms adventure For Duty & Deity and the Planescape adventure Tales From the Infinite Staircase (which were marketed as crossover adventures) both take place in late 1370 DR, and assuming that the adventure Die Vecna Die! (which includes scenes in the Greyhawk, Ravenloft, and Planescape settings) takes place a few months after Tales From the Infinite Staircase and Faction War, which seems evident from the political situation in Sigil. This is supported by the "Wizards Three" series in Dragon Magazine. In ''Dragon'' #185, it's stated that the events of the novel The Parched Sea, which takes place on Toril, have just recently occurred. "Novel Ideas" in ''Dragon'' #196 places The Parched Sea in 1360 DR. Dragon #185 also places the meeting described in that article prior to the events of the adventure Vecna Lives (which happened in 581 CY according to the Greyhawk supplement The Adventure Begins), which suggests that 1360 DR equals 580 CY. Spelljammer In the ''Spelljammer'' setting, Realmspace is part of a celestial configuration known as the Triad, which also includes Greyspace, where the world of Oerth is found, and Krynnspace, home of the world of Krynn and the Dragonlance campaign setting. The phlogiston, a rainbow-colored chaotic liquid that surrounds the spheres, has a strong current that flows from Realmspace directly toward Greyspace, making travel in that direction relatively simple; due to this current, it is impossible to travel directly to Krynnspace from Realmspace. From Greyspace, however, it is a relatively simple matter to travel to either Realmspace or Krynnspace, with strong currents leading to both spheres. From Krynnspace, one can easily move to Realmspace, but travel directly to Greyspace from Krynnspace is impossible. Appendix Notes Appearances :;Adventures ::Under the Dark Fist (mentioned only) :;Novels ::Into the Void (mentioned only) Further Reading * *Cook, Monte and Ray Vallese. Faction War. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Cordell, Bruce, and Steve Miller. Die Vecna Die!. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. * * * * * * * * * * * External Links * * References Category:Locations in Greyspace Category:Locations